


Jongho's Awakening

by stxrmyeon



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinks, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmyeon/pseuds/stxrmyeon
Summary: What started as Jongho being a third wheel on Mingi's dick appointments, turns into him and Dongju doing things they have never thought of before
Relationships: Choi Jongho / Son Dongju | Xion, Song Mingi / Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Jongho's Awakening

A loud “OH GOD SONG MINGI” was heard throughout the ONEUS’ dorm and no one was there to listen to it but Jongho. He was supposed to be accompanied by other people but the rest of ONEUS went to the studio to do something they didn’t specify, and he and Mingi were the only ones from ATEEZ that went to the guys’ dorm that day. 

Hwanwoong and Mingi were also supposed to be in the living room with him but after a couple of minutes of ONEUS leaving the dorm, Hwanwoong excused himself because he needed to do some things in his room and then Mingi followed suit with the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom. Jongho wasn’t dumb, though. He knew they were going to have sex. It was noticeable because of how they acted and the urge the rapper had to visit ONEUS. And what gave it all away were the loud moans that could be heard from a mile away. Furthermore, Mingi had convinced Jongho that more people were going to be right there with them but this turned out to be a lie. And because of this, the youngest of them all felt bad. He truly wished that he wasn’t brought here just to hear them enjoying each other but it was apparent that Mingi only thought of him as a third wheel rather than a friend. 

In order to help ignore what was happening and to pass time, the guy started placing some blocks Dongju had laid around on top of each other. To be honest, the living room seemed like a kids’ room but he didn’t mind since he actually enjoyed playing with the things. Plus, he always found cute how the second youngest of both groups got embarrassed by them randomly visiting their dorm and noticing what a mess the living room was because of his toys. Jongho only liked seeing his reaction, though, because when Dongju started getting worked out by it, he quickly sat down and started playing so the guy knew it wasn’t something to be embarrassed by. He couldn’t see Dongju’s face becoming relaxed, though, because nobody was there with him and once again, a scowl appeared on his face. He wanted to ditch Mingi and hang out with other people, but their manager told them that they both needed to leave at the same time so the idea went away as fast as it appeared. 

Jongho started placing the next block on top of the others, but another loud moan was heard throughout the house, interrupting him. He groaned and tipped over the tower out of rage. Reluctantly, he grew tired of playing and took out his phone. He started scrolling through Twitter with a scoul and got so immersed that he didn’t notice Dongju entering the dorm with a stressed expression. He only snapped out of it when he heard the door loudly closing. Jongho slowly looked up and said a simple “Hello” before looking back to his phone. He wanted to be more excited by the guy’s presence but right now the only thing he wanted was to get out of there. 

Dongju, as a response, just waved back and walked to where the guy was sitting at. He merely looked at Jongho for a couple of seconds because the mess the guy allegedly did with the blocks grabbed his attention. Frantically raising an eyebrow, he asked “What the fuck happened?” 

Jongho eyed him down because Dongju was in no place to talk to him like that and sassily responded with: “Mingi came here to fuck with Hwanwoong and I was brought here to be the third wheel for no goddamn reason. They didn’t even invite me to contemplate them while doing it which sucks twice as much.” and as to reaffirm his statement, a loud moan filled the house. Dongju widened his eyes because of it and didn’t reply to Jongho’s sassy outburst. The guy’s cheeks quickly shaded red, and he got visibly nervous. The youngest found this interesting but didn’t comment thereon decided to see where this went and how long Dongju could bear to hear those two fucking each other.

The orange-haired guy sat down beside Jongho, being left speechless, and started playing with the blocks that had been knocked down earlier. The youngest resumed scrolling through twitter but from time to time, he eyed Dongju, just so he could witness how the guy reacted to the pleasure noises that engulfed the entirety of the dorm. It was fun to see the guy squirm and grow hot as the seconds passed. He always seemed so unyielding every time ATEEZ visited their dorm but right now he seemed incredibly nervous and vulnerable to something as common as sex. 

It didn't take long until Jongho asked himself the question that would drive himself crazy curious. Was Dongju a virgin? It seemed like it, from the way he was reacting, but what if he was not and hearing other people having sex turned him uncontrollably on? Instantly Jongho's interest was caught, so he placed his phone down and started to 'play' with Dongju; both in the literal and the rhetorical sense. He started to purposely caress his hands while picking up blocks, making it seem like an accident. He also reached for those that were far away just so the orange-haired guy could see his ass. 

All his efforts seemed futile since Dongju stopped reacting but after a couple more teases, one thing made the guy finally lose control. They were forcibly 'fighting' for a block when Dongju decided it was 'appropriate' to climb on top of the guy to retrieve the block from his hands. This just ended on him straddling Jongho, who was laying down, while bouncing up and down because he finally received his block back. Once Dongju discerned what he just did and in the position he was in, a blush crept onto his cheeks. Jongho smirked and observed an opportunity in this. He lazily grabbed Dongju's hips while sitting down properly. Now that both could see each other's faces better, Jongho stared longingly at Dongju's lips, allowing his stare to dictate what he desired. 

This message was well-received since the guy on top of him clashed his lips onto his without a warning. The action made Jongho stumble a bit but he maintained balance by placing his hands to his side. After the situation settling in both of their minds, Dongju started getting noticeably nervous and Jongho aw-ed internally; this reaction further confirming his theory that the guy might be a virgin. He was anxious about making any other moves too, and the desperation was present on his face so Jongho decided to guide him through this just to make them both enjoy this thoroughly.

Firstly, he grabbed the guy's arms and wrapped them around his neck, so their chests could be closer to each other. Subsequently, he gently placed his own hands on Dongju's hips and started making them go on circular motions. The guy promptly caught onto this and started moving them by his own terms. Jongho smirked as Dongju instantly threw his head back in pure enjoyment. Due to this, his neck was now exposed to the world and the youngest debated whether to kiss him there or leave it for some other time. 

All that thought went to shit, though, when Dongju moaned, making his Adam apple bounce in the process. This simple action made his neck ten times more tempting so Jongho couldn't just resist himself. He quickly attacked the other's neck, receiving the response he was waiting for. Dongju immediately arched his back making more space for Jongho to accomplish whatever he desired. The youngest started by kissing every space of it and then started to gently suck on his skin; strong enough to bring the guy pleasure but soft enough to not leave hickeys. He knew where he wanted to leave those, and it wasn't on the other’s neck. 

While everything started to heat up more, Jongho's hands were making their way under Dongju's shirt but before he could proceed, he noticed they were still in the living room and that his back was starting to kill him. Therefore, he quickly separated himself from the guy and looked at how his face went from full enjoyment to slight disappointment. "What happened?" Dongju asked nervously. "Was I doing something wrong?" 

Jongho smiled at how cute the guy was being and shook his head. "No, baby boy. You're doing it alright. It's just that my back hurts, and I think… we kind of need a little bit more privacy" He chuckled and signaled to the giant glass door that led to the balcony. They weren't visible to anybody outside that door but Jongho didn't enjoy the idea of being watched; albeit being up to observing other people do it. It was an unusual situation. 

Dongju quickly blushed at the pet name and lowered his head. "You're younger than me. I'm the one who is supposed to be calling you baby boy, not the other way around." He pouted. 

This made the youngest chuckle again and while making Dongju maintain eye contact with him, he asked: "Do you really want to call me baby boy?" The orange-haired guy nodded shyly and left a kiss on the other's lips. 

"I know you're the one taking the lead, but I like using baby boy so let me call you that." He whined, bouncing up and down on Jongho's crotch. The guy didn't know if he was doing this on purpose or was just genuinely begging for the use of that nickname; either way, he slammed Dongju's hips against his to stop him, and this just made both guys moan loudly. 

"I'll let you call me that if we go to your room and you let me take care of this right now." He said and looked at their crotches. Dongju rapidly nodded and stood up quickly. He then helped Jongho stand up and both headed towards the guy's room. 

They both entered the room quickly, and Dongju locked it behind them. Jongho smirked at his caution but got confused once he saw the guy closing the windows. "Dongju, why… why are you closing the windows?" He asked tilting his head to the side. 

The elder stopped abruptly and looked back with a blush on his face. "I-" he tried saying but nothing came out."I always imagined my first time to be in the darkness of the night, not at 3 p.m. on a Thursday" He innocently chuckled and just like that, Jongho bought into it. He found it endearing that his suspicion of Dongju being a virgin was true, but it made him nervous that the guy trusted him enough with that. Jongho wasn't one to doubt himself, but something about Dongju in this exact moment made him nervous as if they weren't just making out with him taking the lead and showing the guy how to properly make out with someone. It was an unusual feeling and it proceeded to dawn on him as the room started to get darker and darker. 

Moreover, the thing is that… Jongho was a virgin as well. Yeah, he knew how to make out with people and had a superficial knowledge about sex, but he was as naive as Dongju could be right now. So when Dongju announced, in the darkness and apparent emptiness of the room that he was prepared for what was coming, Jongho started sweating a little bit. He hated how his nerves were betraying him right now but decided to overcome them and walked to the bed, where he thought Dongju was at. 

He was wrong, though, because when he got on the bed, there was nothing there but some pillows and a couple of plushies Dongju had on it. This made Jongho raise an eyebrow, so he started looking around to see if he found the guy, but much to his dismay, he couldn't even see anything. He was going to say something but felt the bed dipping and figured out Dongju was getting on it. This calmed him because he wasn't alone now but it managed to make him anxious at the same time. 

Suddenly, Dongju started straddling him and looked at him directly, with lust in his eyes. Jongho could make out the guy's features due to the little bit of lighting that entered through the bottom part of the door and saw a smirk appear on his lips. This confused the youngest since Dongju wasn't acting so insecurely anymore but brushed it off since he just wanted to get rid of the boner that bothered him. As of cue and acknowledging Jongho’s desperation, Dongju started moving his hips in a circular motion, making sure their dicks brushed against each other every time he did one full circumference. This small action drove Jongho crazy, so he immediately threw his head back and grabbed a fist full of the guy’s pink bed covers. 

Small moans quickly started filling the room and they knew they couldn’t hold it in any longer, so clothes started being pulled off as well. First, it was Dongju’s shirt since it was the easiest to take off. Deprived of visual details, Jongho started trailing his hands up and down the guy’s torso. As he slowly explored every inch of it, he started thinking about how he would never guess in a million years that he was about to have sex with Dongju. But he was here and it was happening. The guy’s body felt so soft and so inviting that he couldn’t resist himself from inverting their current positions and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses all over his bare chest. Dongju squirmed at every touch which made Jongho more turned on than before; even if that seemed impossible. 

Tired of the kisses, he started giving small bites and then proceeded to suck on the same spots he bit. It was starting to become like a little game, that even though he wanted to get into more intimate actions, teasing Dongju was so worth it. The small ‘fuck’s he muttered, the way he hitched his breath with every brief bit of contact the youngest had with his skin and even the way he curled up his toes, everything. Every single bit of feedback Jongho was receiving, reassured that he was doing this right. This aroused him more and encouraged him to try things he had wanted to try before. As his kisses kept being placed lower and lower on Dongju’s body, he was finally ready to take the guy’s pants off. 

He slowly started loosening the knot of his sweatpants, and Dongju was feeling desperate. You could notice because of the numerous sighs he let out and how he squirmed for more contact with any part of Jongho’s body. The youngest found these minor actions cute and smiled to himself. Was he falling for Dongju while they had sex for the first time? Maybe. Or it could be the rush of the moment. Either way, every ephemeral thing the guy did, made Jongho’s heart flutter. 

After a couple of seconds of slowly loosening the knot on the other’s pants, he finally took them off. Dongju’s boner was noticeable through his boxers, but Jongho couldn’t make the details out due to inadequate lighting. It didn’t matter to him, though, since he will most likely feel it later so after throwing the guy’s pants away, he returned to Dongju’s mouth and started kissing him. The guy responded accordingly and started to pull on the hem of Jongho’s shirt. This sent goosebumps all over the youngest’s body and he nodded so that the oranged haired guy could proceed with the action. 

It didn’t take long until Jongho’s shirt came off of him and he was surprised at what velocity Dongju achieved that. The eagerness of the boy was getting even bigger with each moment, and Jongho comprehended why. He was going slow and didn’t know if it was the fear of this being his first time or the fact that he wanted to enjoy this moment. Maybe both who knows but the point is that it was noticeable that Dongju wanted more but Jongho didn’t know if he should proceed with it.

After some more time of them making out and dry humping each other, Dongju broke the kiss and looked directly at Jongho’s eyes. The youngest gradually opened his and saw how hot the guy looked. The lighting didn’t help much, but he could see Dongju’s parted lips that looked swollen because of the kissing, his eyes that looked glossy, and his usually perfectly combed hair that now looked messy and moist. A smile unconsciously appeared on Jongho’s face because of this and Dongju confusedly returned it. 

All of this awkwardness was abandoned when an innocent "Baby Boy," came out of Dongju's mouth. This caught Jongho out off guard but the "Would you let me suck your dick?" he pleaded while pouting, made the guy go crazy. This somehow turned him on even more, and he just groaned, feeling his dick twitch with that one request. Dongju took this as an agreement and got off from beneath him. He stood up and told Jongho to seat on the ledge of the bed. The guy did as described and Dongju instantly got on his knees in front of him. 

The orange-haired guy started unbuttoning Jongho’s jeans and every time Dongju’s hand ‘accidentally’ brushed against his length made him see stars. This may be a virgin thing but fuck, Jongho enjoyed this unfamiliar sensation and thought he’d most likely want to do it more often. Well, as long as Dongju wanted to do it as well. 

Dongju took his time handling that simple task of taking his pants off, together with his boxers, and Jongho finally understood what the guy felt when he was doing the same thing. The desperation of wanting to be free from the prison that his pants and boxers were was huge but when they were finally off, he felt the sweet release and his boner sprung and a little gasp came out of Dongju's mouth. Jongho wanted to ask why the gasp but was afraid to do so. 

The guy started by slowly teasing Jongho’s tip by rubbing his thumb on it. The youngest’s toes curled up in pleasure and quieted moans started to come out of his mouth. He wanted to let them out but his fear of being heard outside of the room prohibited from doing so. Dongju noticed this and while he started to stroke his dick, he said, directly observing his face “Baby boy, moan as loud as you want. It is your time to shine. Moaning is not something to be ashamed of.” 

And this was what sent Jongho on a moaning spree. Dongju’s hand was doing magic to his length but soon it started getting rough and the friction made it very difficult to continue with his hand so the following thing the orange-haired guy did was run his tongue from the very base of Jongho’s dick to the very tip. After doing so, he inserted said tip into his mouth and started teasing it with his tongue. Jongho was desperately moaning and wanted to start fucking Dongju’s mouth very harshly but opted not to do so since he has heard some people don’t like it. He opted to close his eyes and throw his head back since depriving some of his sense, made it easier for him to enjoy this sensation. 

Dongju started going up and down on his length while his hand stroked what didn’t fit into his mouth. This was undoubtedly the thing that was going to make Jongho come but when the guy started humming, it was over for him. The vibrations coming from Dongju's throat made him weak, and lose control. It also made him clutch a full hand of hair from the guy’s head and pull on it. This made Dongju smile so he kept doing it with eagerness. After getting tired of using his hands, Dongju passed his hands underneath Jongho’s legs and grabbed his ass on the way. The sudden action startled the youngest but when Dongju started massaging his cheeks, everything was disregarded. Now he was being deepthroated while having his ass grabbed and this was enough to make him reach an orgasm. Every muscle in his body contracted and the guy quickly whispered “I-I’m coming” which encouraged Dongju to make a little more effort, and a few deep throats after, Jongho released himself onto the guy’s mouth. 

The orange-haired guy held his cum on his mouth and still maintaining the innocent facade, he said: “Should I swallow it, baby boy?” 

Jongho quickly nodded and out of sheer ecstasy, threw himself back onto the bed, watching hazily the ceiling. Not long after, he felt Dongju getting on the bed and reluctantly straddled him. The youngest looked at his face and grinned tiredly, not knowing what his intentions were but enjoying his initiative. 

The guy pouted and lightly bounced on top of Jongho, his ass slightly squishing the youngest's dick. This made him moan more and to make it stop, he slammed Dongju down again, just how he did when they were in the living room. 

"Baby boy," Dongju whined. "I haven't cum yet, can I pleeeeaaase cum on you?" He pouted again and started making invisible patterns with his fingers on Jongho's stomach.   
The guy didn't know if he was on board with this but wanted for Dongju to enjoy this as much as he did so he reluctantly nodded. Not sure what Dongju planned to do either, he waited for the guy to inform him. The orange-haired guy observed this and guided the youngest's hand to his dick. He encouraged Jongho to start giving him a handjob and he complied. 

Jongho started slowly going up and down, but it seemed that Dongju started to get desperate so he started picking up the pace, occasionally teasing his balls as well. 

This pleasure made him start bouncing again and Jongho tried to focus on the handjob but the guy's ass felt way too good on his length so it was starting to get semi-erect again. Dongju genuinely enjoyed this sensation on his bum, plus it contributed to his pleasure. Few pumps more made the guy reach it and when he knew he was about to come, he moaned harshly: "Daddy!" and instantly proceeded to cum all over Jongho's bare chest. This simple word sent the youngest on overdrive and disregarding that he had bodily fluids all over his chest, he pinned Dongju down, got on top of him and looked at him directly in the eyes. 

"Why didn't you call me that earlier?" He said, holding Dongju's gentle hands on top of his head. The orange-haired guy shrugged and smiled smugly. 

"You never told me you liked being called daddy." 

"Fuck" Jongho muttered and started chuckling, figuring out the guy wasn’t lying. After noticing his muscles were giving in, he swiftly got off Dongju and laid by his side. The guy got closer and started laying on his arm while hugging him from his side. 

Both quickly fell asleep and didn't wake up until like 7:00 pm in the night, when someone knocked on the door telling them it was time to go. Jongho opened his eyes and panicked. He abruptly stood up and started dressing as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Dongju merely watched in amusement. He understood how strict ATEEZ’s manager was but it was fun to see the guy stumble onto everything, with a big stain of cum on his stomach, while trying to get dressed up. The person who knocked at first, who they soon figured out was Mingi, kept knocking and mocking them both. Words like “stop sucking each other’s dicks!” and “Jongho cum quickly! We need to get going!” were heard between each knock and this made the youngest even more anxious. 

After dressing up, he briefly looked towards where Dongju was sitting down and an urge to bestow him another kiss arose. He abandoned that thought, though, due to the fact that he knew he would lose time and get distracted. Jongho opted for merely waving, and Dongju returned it quickly. He then breathed in and opened the door, seeing Mingi smirking outside of it. The youngest ignored all of it and headed to the front door of the dorm without confronting anybody else in his way. It wasn't long until Mingi followed suit and they exited the house without much exchange. 

The eldest started asking questions, though, when he entered the elevator and Jongho knew this was coming. "Sooo, Dongju fucked you?" He said with a smirk. 

Jongho built up fake confidence even if inside he was extremely timid to take about what just happened. "He sucked me off, dude." 

"Wow, that guy really likes sucking dick" Mingi exclaimed, and then whistled in amazement. This statement caught Jongho off-guard, so he looked at Mingi with a puzzled expression. As a response, the red-haired guy shrugged and continued talking. "He always sucks dicks. I've never heard of someone who has done anything else with him."

Jongho couldn't believe what he just heard. Dongju wasn't… a virgin? Well, Jongho wouldn't care less about him having fucked other dudes or something, but it shocked him that he lied. The youngest felt a little embarrassed. If he knew beforehand that Dongju wasn't a virgin, he could've just allowed the guy to take the lead or at least behave differently, but now Dongju must be judging him and it broke his heart. A sense of shame covered him, and he was afraid to tell Mingi about it. He knew the guy would only clown him or something but as he was on a back and forth of thoughts, he felt a hand on top of his head. 

Mingi ruffled his hair a little bit, causing him to feel a little less burdened. "He lied to you. I can make it from the expression you have but don't worry, you will probably find someone who will have sincere sex with you. Just wait." He reassuringly said but to break the tender moment, the elevator arrived at the lobby. Jongho couldn't express anything back since as soon as the door opened, Mingi sprinted to where their manager was. Anywho, the youngest smiled due to the encouraging words and followed them to the exit. 

He still needed to talk to Dongju and ask some questions, but he will definitely remember next time he sees the guy in person.


End file.
